Afraid
by Marineblau12
Summary: Just Hinata and her mind.


.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Universe: Antara Canon dan AU. Entahlah, author cukup bingung. #lol**

**.**

**Afraid**

.

Sebuah letupan kecil.

Lalu suara-suara itu berhamburan bersama deru angin yang kencang.

Sebuah melodi putus asa dan tarian lemah tirai putih dari kamar di ujung lorong.

Hinata berkedip pelan.

Suara-suara itu menyelinap masuk, tertawa mengejek. Hinata bisa mendengar mereka, beberapa dengan jelas, beberapa samar. "Menyerahlah," mereka bilang, raut sedih, tapi tertawa kejam.

Hinata menunduk, melihat tangannya yang kecil dan gemetar, dan lalu setuju.

Hinata ingat salah satu dari mereka seperti ayahnya. "Lemah," kata mereka lagi. Lalu dia mendengar suara Neji, kemudian Hanabi, dan beberapa orang lagi, dan mereka yang tak pernah dikenalnya, dan yang lainnya…

Tempat tidur itu berderit pelan, Hinata bergerak dan menarik kakinya merapat.

Dia menggigil meskipun malam cukup hangat.

Suara-suara itu semakin berani, mereka berkata semakin keras. Hinata merasa terkurung dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Tenggorokannya sakit. Dia lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke meja, mengambil segelas air putih yang selalu ada di sana, meminumnya, dan mulai merasa tenang lagi.

Sampai kemudian dia mendengar suara lain.

Suara Waktu.

Tidak jelas, hanya bunyi berirama sama tanpa nada yang membuatnya kembali melingkar di sandaran tempat tidur.

Hinata merasa sedikit takut dan tidak percaya diri. Lehernya seperti dicekik bayang-bayang hitam yang entah datang dari mana. Mungkin dari cahaya rembulan, pikirnya sambil menatap langit dari jendela kamar.

Hinata meletakkan kembali gelasnya, kini telah kosong setengah.

Atau terisi setengah.

Atau mungkin keduanya, atau mungkin tidak keduanya.

Hinata menghela napas, lalu ingat pada Waktu yang sempat dia abaikan.

Lalu Hinata berpikir tentang masa depan. Tentang senyuman, kesedihan, dan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Dia lalu teringat pada Hiashi, Hanabi… Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Naruto… Konoha…

Seperti apa nanti mereka?

Seperti apa masa depan?

Jika Hinata menyerah, seperti apa hidup akan berjalan?

Jadi Hinata mulai berpikir jika seandainya dia melepaskan Hyuuga, memberikan kehormatan dan tanggung jawab besar pada Hanabi, lalu pergi dengan sebuah tanda kaum rendahan di dahinya.

Mungkin hidup masih bisa tetap bahagia.

Mungkin hidup akan jadi lebih bahagia.

Mungkin…

Tapi apakah itu tepat?

Hinata mendongak, melihat sebuah cahaya sebesar noktah berputar-putar di depannya. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela, bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah membukanya.

Makhluk kecil itu seperti seorang peri, tapi tidak, Hinata tahu dia hanya kunang-kunang yang biasanya ada di dekat sungai.

Kunang-kunang itu menari, bergerak semakin menjauh.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, mendekat bersama langkah kakinya yang ringan menuju jendela.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hinata telah tiba di luar meski dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa ada di sana.

Kunang-kunang itu menghilang. Hinata sendirian.

Tempat itu gelap dengan angin yang sedikit kencang.

Rambutnya berkibar, Hinata terpaksa harus memeganginya erat.

Dia berjalan dengan kaki tanpa alas melewati kumpulan pepohonan yang berbaris rapi. Embun-embun kecil menyambutnya dengan kesegaran mereka. Semakin jauh Hinata berjalan, angin itu semakin melemah. Hingga kemudian dia berhenti di tepi sebuah sungai dan angin itu benar-benar berhenti.

Seseorang berdiri bersandar pada sebatang pohon, seolah menantinya.

Hinata mendekat. Sosok itu berbalik.

Matanya merah, kontras sekali dengan kegelapan waktu itu.

Kaki kecil Hinata seperti terbenam, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Sekitar tiga langkah, awan menyingkir dan bulan memberi sebuah petunjuk.

Dalam sinar samar malam itu, Hinata tahu.

Itachi mendekat. Ujung boots-nya menyentuh jemari Hinata yang basah. Dia tidak bicara, hanya tersenyum dan meraihnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan angin lagi, kali ini bertiup lebih pelan, lebih damai…

Dan kunang-kunang itu muncul lagi.

Itachi bergerak, ke kanan, ke kiri… mengajak Hinata berdansa dalam irama alam yang hanya terdengar oleh mereka.

Hinata menoleh dan melihat pohon yang bergerak serempak, lalu kunang-kunang yang semakin banyak, kemudian kembali pada Itachi. Mata pemuda itu masih sama, masih merah.

Hyuuga itu melemaskan bahunya, juga tubuhnya yang kaku, dan mulai bergerak dengan lebih leluasa.

Mereka bergerak, ke sana, ke mari, berputar, saling berpandangan… Hinata menunjukkan kebingungan atas kenyamanan aneh ini lewat matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, semakin dekat dengan Itachi, dan bersandar di bahunya.

Suara menyedihkan itu menghilang.

"Kau tertekan," Itachi bilang di telinganya. Hinata berkedip, mulai merasa matanya semakin berat. Itachi menekan telapak tangannya pada punggung Hinata, "Istirahatlah…" begitu. Suaranya seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur. Aroma rumput dan pinus berputar-putar di sekitar mereka, juga ratusan kunang-kunang yang indah, dan Hinata masih ingin menikmati saat ini lebih lama, dan dia belum ingin tertidur…

Tapi dia akhirnya tertidur.

Karena suara lembut Itachi, karena wanginya yang nyaman, karena Hinata yang akhirnya merasa bisa mengatasi ketakutanya.

Jadi Hinata akhirnya tertidur.

.

Itachi pernah menawarkan sesuatu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu bilang, ada satu cara untuk menghindari segel bunke Hyuuga untuk dia maupun adiknya. Katanya, Hinata tidak perlu berlaku banyak. Dia hanya perlu untuk membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk Itachi.

Hinata awalnya kebingungan.

Itachi menjelaskan, dia akan menyerahkan Uchiha pada Sasuke, lalu akan menjadi punggung yang menyandang Hinata. Dia bilang, dia mampu membantu Hinata untuk merubah Hyuuga.

"Uchiha juga klan besar, dan kami bisa hidup dan semakin berkembang tanpa aturan kasta seperti Hyuuga."

Lalu-

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu."

Dan-

"Cukup buka hatimu dan biarkan aku masuk."

Kemudian Hinata menyahut, "I-ini… lamaran?"

"Ya."

.

Hinata tersenyum.

Panggilan-panggilan itu dia abaikan.

Dia menutup mata, menikmati masa lalu di balik kegelapan, membiarkan dirinya hanyut lebih lama. Sampai kemudian sebuah tangan memeluk lengannya.

Seorang anak kecil, lima tahun, berambut hitam dengan wajah yang manis menyambut Hinata waktu dia membuka mata. "Bu?"

"Hm?"

"Sedang apa?"

"Menikmati waktu," sahutnya.

Lalu sepasang tangan lain meraih pinggangnya. "Dari dulu ibumu memang orang seperti itu," suara Itachi. Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan hangat di puncak kepalanya, napas Itachi. "Dia suka pada hal-hal yang eksistensinya sering dipertanyakan."

"Seperti hantu?" Kosuke, anak lima tahun itu, bertanya.

Itachi tertawa, "Tidak, tidak," katanya, "Kau tahu sungai?" Kosuke mengangguk, "Ibumu suka pada aliran airnya. Juga cahaya kunang-kunang, juga awan yang berarak pelan, dan waktu masih muda dulu, dia suka pada semangat berlebihan dari seorang anak hiperaktif."

Kosuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku seperti pernah dengar kisah ini," gumamnya.

Hinata menyikut Itachi, laki-laki itu cuma tertawa.

Mereka bertiga berbaring di sebuah padang rumput di bawah pohon, menikmati cuaca cerah sore hari, melihat awan dan burung bangau yang terbang bebas.

Hinata berpikir lagi tentang masa depan yang pernah dia takutkan, dan dia hampir tertawa.

.

.

"You aren't afraid to know you're afraid. And you're most afraid that you're stronger than you know."

(Jodi Lynn Anderson)

.

**Fin**

.

.

**A/n:**

Semoga tidak membingungkan karena kapasitasku yang cuma bisa membuat sampai segini.

Salam,

Marine


End file.
